Nightmare
by CloudedMirror89
Summary: Riku is always the strong one. Nothing can bother him...except this. Riku x Sora.


Nightmare

_The darkness engulfed him. He could hardly see in front of himself. His heart was racing. His sense of urgency grew with each passing second. Slowly his eyes adjusted. Off in the distance he could see thousands upon thousands of glowing eyes. Heartless. Thousands maybe even millions of them, in every size and shape that Riku had ever encountered. Urgency grew to fear._

_The Heartless were moving. He could hear the soft clang of metal. Keyblade to armor. Panic. Riku squinted to get a better look at them. Suddenly they were much closer and much clearer._

_The Heartless surrounded Sora. He was fighting desperately. Already he was covered in cuts and bruises. Where were Donald and Goofy? Panic grew. He had to help!_

"_Riku! Riku where are you?"_

_Riku's heart stopped. He grew numb. Couldn't Sora see him? He was standing right in front of him._

"_Aargh!" Sora cried as a heartless caught him in the side, "Riku!"_

_Time was running out. He wanted to call out but his tongue was made of paper. He wanted to help, to fight but his body was made of lead. 'NO!!'_

_Panic. Helplessness. Sora wouldn't make it. Riku looked on in horror. It was his fault._

"_Ri-aagh," Sora was struck again, "Riku!"_

'_I'm right here!' he wanted to cry. 'Run! Get away!' But he couldn't move. He could do nothing._

_Riku watched in horror as one of the larger heartless positioned itself behind Sora. He knew what was coming. No more time._

'_Behind you Sora! Look out!' His mind screamed hysterically. No sound._

_The heartless raised his club._

'_NO! Nonono!'_

_And brought it crashing down on Sora's head._

_CRACK_

_Sora crumpled to the floor. Neck snapped._

'_NO!' His mind screamed over and over. Stomach churning. Heart stopping. Tears flowing._

_The heartless engulfed Sora. Buried him. Only Sora's hand desperately clutching the Keyblade was visible. "Ri...ku...." The fingers uncurled. They let go of the Keyblade. Sora's had fell._

'_SORA!'_

_The Keyblade began to vanish. Disintegrating._

_The spell was broken. Riku stumbled._

"_Sora!" he cried. Tears streaming. The heartless turned to look at him. "Get away from him!"_

_The heartless backed off. Riku pushed past them brushing them aside with his arms. He fell next to Sora's cold limp figure and pulled him into his arms._

_He was stiff and cold. His lips were blue. His face bruised. His eyes lifeless. His spiky hair limp and matted with blood. His neck snapped. His clothes in tatters His body cut up. _

_Riku brushed his finger across Sora's dead lips. His vision blurred as fresh tears fell. _

_He could hear a soft buzzing. He turned to see Shadows the size of ants. Quickly they began devouring Sora's feet and legs. Panic._

_Riku tried to brush them away. They were too small, too many and too quick. Helpless. Riku looked at Sora's face. Shadows poured from his mouth, his ears, his eyes. Riku dropped him. They devoured his body his face. All the while Sora's dead eyes watched him. They too were devoured._

"_NO..."_

_---_

"...SORA!"

Sora's eyes opened instantly alert. He turned to see Riku sitting up next to him.

Riku was covered in cold sweat, breathing heavily. Sora sat up quickly and turned on this bedside lamp, lighting up the whole room. Riku had his face covered with his hands. He was shaking.

"Riku! What's wrong?" Sora turned Riku toward him. Gently he pried his hands off his face. Riku was crying; tears streaming down his face. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale tinged green. "What happened?"

Riku didn't respond. For awhile it seemed like Riku couldn't even see Sora sitting in front of him. He couldn't speak. Sora sat there, holding tightly onto Riku's trembling hands.

Slowly Riku tried to from words, "Heartless...they ki-killed you. And I...I couldn't..." at this point he couldn't continue. Tears were streaming down his face again as vivid images of Sora's corpse flashed through his mind.

Quickly Sora pulled Riku into his arms, holding him tightly. Riku buried his face into Sora's shoulder allowing himself to be held. He wrapped his arms around Sora and held onto him tightly as if afraid to let go.

"Shh," Sora whispered, "It was only a nightmare. It's not real and it won't ever be real. I'm perfectly fine and I love you. And no heartless is going to get me that easily." Sora kissed Riku's head. He felt Riku hold on even tighter.

Absently he ran his fingers through Riku's long silky hair. Sora wondered what kind of dream it could have been that broke Riku's composure like that. For as long as he could remember Riku always put up a brave front, acting as if nothing in the world could upset him. He was always cool, calm and collected. Never had Sora seen him break down like this completely. He smiled softly. In a way Sora was touched that he meant so much to him.

Sora felt Riku shift so that he had his ear pressed against his chest. Slowly he drifted off into sleep listening to the sound of Sora's heartbeat. Sora pulled the covers around them and leaned back, his head resting on the wall. He would hold Riku all night.

---

Next morning Sora found Riku in the kitchen eating a piece of fruit and looking out the window. He looked almost normal. as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning!" Sora said brightly hoping some of his cheer would get Riku's mind off the dream.

" Morning" Riku turned and smiled at Sora. If his eyes weren't so red Sora would have thought he imagined last night. But they were.

"You alright?" Sora asked hesitantly.

Riku looked at Sora a good long minute, as if memorizing every detail of him. Then he walked up to Sora and pulled him into a crushing embrace.

"I won't let anyone get you. Ever. You are mine." Riku kissed Sora possessively as if to seal the vow he had just made.

Sora grinned into the kiss, "Wouldn't want it any other way."

**A/N: For Tobi-Uchiha...thanks for the bullying. ;) And where's my ZLC!!? You better be workin on it!!**

**So if the dream seemed a little scattered its supposed to be like that... I tried to make it as dream like as possible by putting in the emotion, rushing it a little, the random things that don't make sense when you are awake but make complete sense in the dream. I like how it turned out. The rest of it...I dunno...thats where you all judge.**

**Review? Pretty please? :)**


End file.
